


Morning tears

by MissHappy



Series: Adopted [7]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, little!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHappy/pseuds/MissHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Ashton's worst nightmares comes true: A sick Luke. Now he's got a handful of the whiniest and grumpiest form of the boy that could exist. </p><p>He has to take care of his baby though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning tears

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas you sweet people!

“Hey there Lukey, wakey wakey. Food’s ready baby” Ashton spoke softly to the boy on the bed, completely covered by the covers. Sunday morning, he and Luke were finally going to put up Christmas on their apartment. He knew his boy was very thrilled for it so waking up at 7:34 am shouldn’t be a bother for Luke.

However the boy didn’t bulge at all, even though he was quite the light sleeper. “Luke come on, gotta wake up” Ashton said, uncovering the boy and receiving a grunt form Luke, who tried to reach for the cover again. “Baby you’re awake and you don’t get up? Come on, remember we are gonna set Christmas up today” the older man said excitedly.

But Luke didn’t even flinch, so he sneaked his arms under the boy to lift him up; nonetheless the 16-year old put a hand on his chest to stop him, letting out a louder groan. “Leave me!” He protested, dropping his hand.

“Hey what’s up?” Ashton raised him from the bed anyways, sitting on the mattress with the boy on his lap, who just slumped against his chest. “Daddy” the boy sniffed, gripping the man’s shirt weakly. Ashton went into full alert mode.

“Something’s wrong Lukey? Tell me, it’s okay” he brought the boy closer to him, feeling him more warm than usual. “My head, don’t feel good at all” he croaked out.

“Aw baby, let’s eat yeah? Maybe that’ll help you a bit don’t you think?” He kissed the head of blonde hair and got up, having to do all the work of carrying Luke since he didn’t have the energy to hold onto Ashton. Not that the older man minded really, he was pretty used to it. Everything for Luke.

 

 

Feeding a sick Luke was like trying to fix a broken drum pedal with glue –useless. He refused to even lift his head from the table, making Ashton have to cut up the pancakes and take the pieces to Luke’s mouth.

The older man sighed, getting up; he raised Luke from his chair by under his arms, and settled him on his lap. “Now come on, only a few more bites yeah?” he held the fork up to the boy’s lips. Luke accepted three more bites before he turned his head to Ashton’s shoulder, a silent indication that he didn’t want more. The 23-year old would just save it in case Luke wanted it later.

“Wanna finish your juice baby?” He only got an annoyed grunt in response. “Alright then.”

He tried finishing his breakfast; however Luke was just determined to not let that happen. He continued whining and complaining:

‘My head hurts Ash’

‘I don’t feel good can I go now?’

‘I wanna lay down’

‘Lukey you can go I’ll be there when I finish eating and doing the dishes real quick sweetie’

‘But I wanna be with you!’

After hearing that for the third time Ashton got up -again- and took Luke to the sofa, laying him there carefully.

“Stay there baby I’ll be here soon just give me a few minutes yeah?” He let out quickly, dropping a kiss on Luke’s forehead, feeling terrible when he saw the distress on his beautiful eyes. He could definitely use some help on days like this.

He managed to finish his already cold food -not wanting to waste time on warming it up on the microwave- and do the few dishes left fast enough. The hazel eyed scanned the shelves lined up on the wall searching for something to give Luke, when he found it he served a glass of water for the boy and headed to the living room.

“Hey sweetie, here’s something for you” he raised the boy’s head and gave him the small pill, helping him drink the water he brought for him.

“Daddy…-want bottle” Luke asked softly, making grabby hands to the older. Ashton sat beside him, caressing Luke’s forehead and feeling the hotness there. He hoped the pill would be of help. “Lukey, lacteal is not good for you when you’re sick” he said regrettably and prepared himself for Luke’s reaction.

The boy let out a loud whine, pulling on Ashton’s shirt in his fists. “I want! You’re so mean!”

“Luke, if you keep whining like that your head’s gonna keep hurting baby. I’m sorry seriously, but that’s the truth. To be honest I don’t even know how you got sick I’m always so careful with everything, maybe I’ll get you another dummy from the cabinet-”

“Daddy” Luke whimpered; his face buried on the cushions and his cheeks tinted a soft pink.

Ashton didn’t need any more explanation.

“Come here baby” he carefully turned the boy on his back and lifted him from the sofa, taking the blue eyed to his room, where he laid him on his bed gently. “Let’s get you all clean yeah?”

Luke let out a long mewl, pushing his hands against Ashton’s chest “later please.”

“None of that Lukey, remember the five minutes rule okay? No more time can pass without me changing you -and that’s it, I’ll be careful so your head doesn’t hurt more”

He felt bad he had to be strict when the younger boy was like this, but a rash was definitely not going to make the situation any better.

Luke didn’t say another word after that, mostly because Ashton gave him his pacifier to comfort him. “All done my boy” he pulled Luke’s shorts up. The blond had tears down his cheeks, sniffing sadly.

“Hey it’s okay baby, I’ll stay right here with you yeah?” He shushed the boy, quickly pulling away the supplies. He laid down besides Luke, who immediately climbed on top of him. “Daddy?” he murmured pitifully, without lifting his head up to look at the older.

“Yeah?” He wrapped his arm around the boy, caressing Luke’s back under his shirt with his other hand.

“I want my bottle” he pulled on Ashton’s shirt, whining harder now.

The adult almost wanted to groan, a sick Luke was like dealing with his morning grumpiness just that ten times worse and it lasted throughout the whole day, or at least till he felt better.

“Luke I already told you, the milk it’s not good when you’re sick. If you feel better on the night I’ll get you one yeah?” He pressed a kiss on the boy’s forehead, feeling how he was still warm.

“You’re so mean!” He rolled off the older, giving his back to him. Ashton heard the sniffs start again and sat up. “Baby don’t cry, it’s gonna mess your head even more” he tried to talk as soft as he could but trying to get his point across so Luke could cooperate.

He seemed to get it, since he calmed himself by sucking on his pacifier and clutching his penguin harder. “That’s my good boy.”

Luke fell asleep shortly after, waking up only when the sweat of the fever was too much for him. Luckily Ashton was there to calm his cries, glass of water in hand and a set of clothes for him to change after his bath.

 

 

A clean and calmer Luke sat on the living room, a new dummy on his mouth and eyes stuck to the TV in front of him, Brain Games on the screen.

“Baby, let’s go to bed now it’s late already” Ashton got in front of him, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Wait! Could you please move?” He moved his head side to side trying to see past the older.

“No, let’s go now” Ashton turned off the TV and took Luke by under his arms and raised him to his hip. “Daddy’s tired and you need to rest well” he walked to the boy’s room.

“You’re a butt” he said, resting his chin on the man’s shoulder anyway.

“Yeah? You’re the one being very mean Luke” Ashton calmly said, opening the door of Luke’s bedroom

Luke stared up at the older when this set him down on the bed. “If you feel bad again during the night, don’t doubt to go to my room yeah?” The older tuck him in under his covers, handing him his penguin and making sure his pillows wouldn’t fall off the bed.

“Thanks for taking care of me daddy, I love you and you’re the best” Luke blurted out, concern clearly on his voice that Ashton would be upset with him.

The older just laughed, knowing Luke had taken his previous comment too seriously. “It’s okay Lukey, that’s my job remember? And I love you too little one” Luke smiled, glad that it was all good.

“I’m almost your size” the boy quietly whispered, his sheets covering him up to his nose.

“No you’re not, nappy clean?”

After a nod from Luke: “good, go to sleep then - tomorrow we’ll set Christmas up baby” he kissed his forehead, not feeling any abnormal warmness there anymore. He silently closed the door and went to his room to get some much needed rest.

Taking care of Luke was definitely harder some days, but it was everything so worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
